The Flower's Shadow
by BlueCrowFeatherXXX
Summary: Dr. Eggman captures Primrose Everdeen by mistake. However, he takes advantage of her helpful disposition and coerces her into helping him, Shadow, and Rouge collect the seven Chaos Emeralds. Being Prim, she agrees. But, what happens when feelings begin to form? Lies are being told? Trust is being broken? And, lives put in jeopardy? This is a Shadose or Primow fanfiction. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_***Hello my faithful readers. You are probably wondering why I deleted the story that I had before. Well, I was watching Sonic X and playing Sonic Adventure 2 and I thought that it would be interesting to see what would happen if someone as sweet as Prim was forced to work on a team that was attempting to destroy the world. She dare not do it to save her own skin, but the skin of her sister and (little does she know) everybody else. I thought it would be easier to add Prim to Sonic instead of adding Shadow to the Hunger Games. Though, I did have an idea for a sequel for this story and the sequel for the story after this one. I hope that you will humor me and give this story a try. Thank you and please read and review. Happy readings!***_

_***I do not own Primrose or Katniss Everdeen. Suzanne Collins owns the two ladies. I do not own any of the Sonic characters, SEGA is the one to thank for that."**_

The Unwanted Introduction

-Prim's POV-

How in the world did I end up here?

The last thing I remember was helping my sister carry some things back to our house.

Then, all of a sudden, things went black.

I woke up after a little bit, but now I'm wondering if I should've or not…

I'm tied to a chair with my arms behind my back and my ankles tied together in knots.

I don't even know what I did wrong…

Though, after observing my surroundings, I noticed that I was inside some kind of machine.

But, who is the owner of the machine?

All of a sudden, I suddenly saw two figures standing in front of me with their gazes hard and cold.

It was like they were looking inside me, not at me…

I'm scared…I want Katniss…Katniss…please come help me…

I felt myself starting to get scared and cry.

"You stop that!" the bigger of the figures yelled to me.

I looked at him with fear in my eyes and a sick feeling in my stomach.

"What do you think you're doing? Interfering with the battle between Sonic and Shadow? I was trying to catch that blue vermin and your interfering allowed him to get away with my chaos emerald. Are you stupid?" he asked me, while up in my face.

"I….I'm sorry…I didn't mean to cause any trouble." I said while trying to hold my tears back.

"Hmm…" the smaller figure studied me intensely, noticing my shaking, "I say she owes you one doctor. She screwed up one of your plans, now she has to help us fix them."

I looked at the little figure, almost ready to jump out of my seat when I noticed that this…animal…was a hedgehog.

This deep, scary voice belonged to a cute little hedgehog.

"Aww," I cooed before I could stop myself.

"What?!" he yelled, while holding a fist up to me.

"It…It's nothing…forgive me please…I just love animals…and you're a hedgehog." I stuttered, hoping that he won't kill me.

He calmed and moved away from me.

The other person, a rather big man with an interesting mustache looked at me and looked like he just had an epiphany.

"Do you know about Chaos Emeralds, my dear?" he asked me, changing his tone of voice.

Maybe I don't have to be afraid of them.

"I have heard of them, but I don't have one with me." I said, honestly.

"Well, guess what you little troublemaker. Whether you want to or not, you are going to make up for your inconvenience by assisting me and Shadow in claiming the seven Chaos Emeralds." He said, while giving me a look that sent a shiver up my spine.

"Sir…I…I want to h…help…but I have to go home to my sister…please…" I said, starting to shiver more with fear.

"She can wait," Shadow said to me, "I'm sure that you don't want her to get hurt now, do you? If you help us, maybe we will allow you to save your sister. MAYBE…"

I thought, and thought…

Fear was starting to take over...

What did he mean "save" my sister?

What are these two planning?

Why are they trying to get my sister involved?

She didn't do anything…

But, I made up my mind….

"You're right," I said, feeling my fear be replaced with determination to amend for my mistakes.

"What?" The doctor said, looking at me.

"I will show you that I am honest about making amends for my wrongdoings by assisting you two in searching for the Chaos Emeralds."

Shadow cut me loose, and caught me as I slipped forward.

It was almost like his demeanor switched from hard and cold, to gentle.

He helped me stand as well.

I smiled at him, showing my gratitude.

I stood up and shook both of their hands.

"So you're Shadow and you're Doctor Eggman, right?" I said, trying harder to remember names (so as not to offend them more than I already have).

"That's right, good job…miss…miss…" the doctor said to me.

Oops, I forgot to say my name.

"Everdeen, my name is Primrose Everdeen. Though, you can call me "Prim" if you want." I said, smiling.

"Well, "Prim" I hope you're ready for an adventure that could very well end your life if you aren't careful." The doctor said, looking at me intensely.

"I will do whatever you need to do." I said, hoping that I can keep them satisfied.

If I don't, my sister could be taken away from me…

I'm not doing this for myself; I am doing it for Katniss and everyone else on the planet.

Little did I know, that this "little" adventure was going to be so much more than I ever imagined.

An adventure that will force me to do things I have never once wanted to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Hello my faithful readers. My creative juices are on fire tonight, so I am posting three chapters in one night. I guess maybe I know the story a little too well, haha. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapters I am posting. Please read and review. Happy readings!***_

_*** I do not own Primrose or Katniss Everdeen, Suzanne Collins owns them. I do not own any of the Sonic characters, those guys belong to SEGA.***_

Space Colony Ark?

-Prim's POV-

After Shadow and Eggman convinced me to stay and help them, Shadow disappeared.

How did he do that?

I didn't even see him.

He must be a fast little guy.

-Later that night-

After helping Eggman attain one of the Chaos Emeralds, and being assured that Shadow found another one we decided to head to the place that I had heard Shadow and Eggman were talking about.

It sounded like an interesting place…

It was called the "Space Colony Ark," and looking back a little I think I heard about it somewhere.

It might've been at the District 12 school, or maybe a library or museum…

I don't remember…

But, I do remember that that place hasn't been in operation for over 50 years.

Why are we going there?

I guess I'm about to find out, since Eggman strapped me into the Eggship.

Why don't I have a good feeling about this?

-On the ARK-

I held my stomach and leaned over a garbage can for the third time.

I don't think that my digestive system was ready for that kind of travel yet, I'm not mad or anything.

I just don't feel well.

"Are you done yet?" Eggman asked, looking at me and my pale green face.

"Now I am, I'm sorry" I said, lowering my head and hiding my eyes.

"Well, bring that Chaos Emerald and follow me. And don't expect me to wait for you." And with that, he walked away.

I followed, hoping that I wouldn't lose sight of him.

Though, I am glad that I'm not nauseous anymore.

After all, this place is rather large.

I found the doctor and followed him into the Control Room.

It was huge, and there were slight electronic pulses coming out of this metal stand that had slots for the Chaos Emeralds.

I noticed that one was already put there, I guess I was going to find out what all of the fuss was about after all.

I was shocked to find out what all of this was about.

Eggman wanted to control the planet, and he was going to use this Eclipse Cannon to strike fear into the hearts of the people on Earth.

Oh no…

I helped them…

I said, looking at the Chaos Emerald that rested in my hand.

But, what does this have to do with me?

"Prim…" Shadow snarled.

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer…

No…

I wouldn't answer…

"Put the Emerald in that slot over there." He said, while pointing to a place on the stand.

I stood in place, now thinking I should take the emerald and run.

"If you help us Prim, remember that you may be able to save all of them. Not just your sister, but all of the people and creatures down there. But, you have to help us without question. Is that clear?" Shadow said as he stood up in my face and held the hand that I was holding the Chaos Emerald with.

"Crystal…sir…" I said, feeling myself starting to choke up.

"I'm not a thief; I can't do this Shadow…" I said, while I cried.

"This is hard for you?" he asked me.

This surprised me, because I thought that I was going to be yelled at again.

But, I felt safe enough to confess what's causing my heart to break into millions of pieces every second that I'm not home with Katniss.

"I don't want to be the reason the world gets destroyed. Please, Shadow, don't make me suffer like this. I don't want to hate myself, nor do I want anyone else to hate me."

I started to cry, feeling so evil that it started to tear me up inside.

I could feel legitimate pain in my chest.

All of a sudden, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at Shadow, realizing that he was the owner of that comforting hand.

He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and ran a hand down my face, wiping away my tears.

Then, he held a hand out to me.

"Come on, we have a mission to complete." He said, and then he looked at me "I will make sure that you and your sister stay safe. I promise you that."

Feeling guilty for my tear-display, I stood up and smiled at Shadow.

I may not like what I'm doing, but I have no choice but to do it.

If I don't help them, than the world will be in greater danger than it already is.

If I give 110% of my effort, then Shadow and Eggman will see that there is no need to destroy our lovely planet.

Can't blame a girl for dreaming, right?

"Thank you, Shadow." I said, feeling a little bit more functional than earlier.

"Hmph, now all we need to do if find the rest of those damn emeralds." He said, clearly hinting his annoyance at the time it's going to take to find the emeralds.

"Do you think it's gonna be as simple as that, hun?" a voice said, above us.

What now?

Who is this?

"You two seem like quite the pair, though you don't look like the kind of girl that would hang in a place like this." The bat said, looking at me.

Shadow stepped in front of me, almost like he was protecting me.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Me? I'm Rouge the Bat, "she said while twirling in a graceful circle.

I smiled up at Rouge.

"Nice to meet you Rouge," I waved.

She winked at me, and inquired Shadow for his name.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

For some reason, when he said this, my heart began to race and my face started to feel a bit hot.

"Nice name, handsome. What's your name?" She said, turning to me.

"Primrose Everdeen, please call me Prim." I said, smiling and offering my hand to shake hers.

She shook my hand and smiled at me.

"Okay, Prim and Shadow. Now, I heard you both talking about Chaos Emeralds. Why do you want to know about them?" she questioned.

"We're looking for the…" I was caught off by Shadow's hand abruptly covering my mouth.

"Look Shady, I already talked to Dr. Eggman about helping you three look for the Chaos Emeralds. Shady, if you're a good boy I'll tell you where two of the others are. So what's it gonna be?" Rouge said, almost like she was challenging Shadow.

"Hmph, stay out of our way and know that if you slip up…you'll be sorry." Shadow whispered with a voice that dripped with lethal venom.

I licked Shadow's hand, and it immediately withdrew from my mouth.

I braced myself, expecting him to yell or hit me.

Instead, he chuckled.

It's nice to see that he can smile, and he has a nice smile.

When my senses came back I noticed that Shadow and Rouge were glaring at each other with looks of equal distrust.

*sigh*

Something tells me; with these two arguing it's going to be a long adventure.

That's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Prison Island, Why Hide Emeralds Here?

-Prim's POV-

Our new ally, Rouge the Bat is very crafty.

I looked at her intelligence reports, and they are off the charts.

I'm not surprised at all; she really does look like a triple threat kind of girl.

We were told that the Chaos Emeralds were located at a place called, "Prison Island."

Why would someone want to hide valuable, powerful jewels amongst prisoners?

I guess it is kind of smart once you think about it.

Though, I don't know what they would say if they saw me there.

Oh no…

My tears are starting to come back, not even because of fear.

It's because my everything is telling me that I'm not supposed to do these things.

But, to save everyone I have to do something.

If this is what I have to do…I'll do it.

But that doesn't mean that I have to like it.

I want to go home…

I want to see my Katniss…

I want to see Buttercup and Lady…

I want things to go back to normal…

How did I know that this is what they were planning?

I feel so lost and alone right now.

Before I knew it, we were on a secret area on the beach discussing our next move(s).

Shadow's job was to set up bomb traps on various locations in the island's perimeter.

Shadow seems willing to do this himself; I guess he feels I will get in the way.

Rouge and I were going to go look for the Chaos Emeralds, inside the base.

*shiver* I really hope that I don't screw this up for her.

And, finally, Dr. Eggman gave himself the job of distracting the guard robots.

I can't believe that I am really about to do this.

And with that, we all went to the point where we were going to split up into our groups.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pretty pink hedgehog came out of nowhere and hugged Shadow.

I guess he really isn't as alone as he thinks.

I smiled at Shadow, happy that he has such a beautiful girlfriend.

However, she then ran away screaming and Eggman followed her.

Rouge and I left and Shadow ran off in the opposite direction.

I looked on the ground and saw an Infrared detector, this could be helpful.

I picked it up and dusted it off, and checked the programming.

It works.

I put it on and grabbed Rouge when we were inside the base.

This detector that I wore around my eye showed me that there were a lot of motion-sensory lasers all over the place.

Since I was the one who could see them, I led the way to the safe with the first Chaos Emerald.

Rouge told me to grab the emerald while she fought the guard robot.

I merely did as I was told, feeling resentment towards myself all along the way.

This continued for the next two vaults, revealing that there were three instead of two.

I really hate doing this…

I really do…

-In the last vault-

Rouge fought the guard robot while I ran and grabbed the last emerald.

We now hold three, and I want to get out of here.

Now…

However, after Rouge defeated the guard robot, another one that was larger and stronger came and stopped us.

I tried to help, but fighting isn't in me.

I'm not strong like my sister, but I can think of things that could help.

So, I searched for a fire alarm and was thinking to use the water to stun the guard's robot.

However, the robot wasn't the problem.

It was the fact that we were trapped in the safe with bombs about to go off at any moment.

We tried to open the door in any way we could, but the robot was able to make one final move.

I moved in front of Rouge, hoping that the robot's move would hit me instead of her.

This move hit me hard and I was blown to the other side of the safe.

I could feel the break in one of my ribs, the bone wobbling under my skin.

Ouch, that really hurts.

Now what are we going to do?

Then, I heard Rouge radioing Shadow.

Please, help us Shadow.

Please…

I heard them talk and then I heard someone break through the windows of the safe that Rouge and I both couldn't get to.

Shadow ran over to me, and pulled Rouge over to us.

He took one of the Chaos Emeralds from Rouge and held it up.

"Chaos Control."

-On the Ark-

We were transported back to the Ark.

Whoa, I had no idea he could do that.

He really is amazing.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again, and I felt somewhat shy and embarrassed.

Then I heard a loud bang, but it was closer than I anticipated.

Shadow has shoved Rouge into the metal walls.

"How could you let Prim get hurt? You were supposed to keep an eye on her" he snarled.

"What? She was the reason I got caught in that safe. If she wasn't such a wimp, we could've been out of there sooner." Rouge said, pointing a finger at me.

I looked down at the ground, she was right.

I'm not like Katniss who is strong, bold, and beautiful.

I was hurt by what Rouge said, but more hurt from the fact of it being the truth.

But, then suddenly, Shadow spoke again.

"She is doing something that she feels she shouldn't be doing. It was your responsibility to look after and protect her. However, she jumped in front of you to protect you, didn't she? And here you are insulting her for trying to help you? I won't allow anyone to endanger Prim's safety again, and remember that Rouge."

He was about to strike again, but then I stepped in front of him.

This caused him to withdraw his arm and hold it down at his sides.

"Shadow, please leave her alone. It's okay if she says those things to me, because they are the truth. Rouge is our friend Shadow, and friends shouldn't hurt each other like this. Just please try and calm down a little bit. Okay?" I said, holding one of his hands in mine.

My heart sped up and my face began to warm again.

Then, he curled his fingers around mine.

He held my hand, like I was holding his.

"You're right, I'm sorry Prim." He said, gripping my hand tighter.

His grip continued to tighten, and he began to shake all over.

Is he sick?

"Maria….Maria…Maria…Maria…" he started to mumble over and over again.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Shadow, who's Maria? Can you tell me where she lives? I can try and bring her to you if you need her."

"THEY KILLED HER!" Shadow yelled, yanking his hand from mind and using it to slap me hard on the face.

It stung, but I was worried about him.

"Why would someone do that? That's horrible." I asked him, holding the swollen part of my cheek.

"I DON'T KNOW, WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME YOU WRETCHED HUMAN?!" he said while pulling me closer and glaring at me with hard eyes.

"YOU HUMANS ARE DISGUSTING CREATURES, ALL YOU GUYS ARE GOOD AT IS DESTROYING AND PRYING INTO PEOPLE LIKE YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO DO SO!" Shadow yelled again, and proceeded to slap me again (harder this time).

"Ouch," I said, bringing my hand into a shielding position over my face.

He lowered his voice, "I never should've saved you in the first place. You ungrateful little bitch!"

As he walked away, he kicked me hard in the ribs and left.

As I held my rib, I asked myself "What's happened to you to make you hurt so much Shadow?"

I cried and cried.

I hurt someone, and the worst of it is that I don't even know how.

I crawled to the room that they picked for me and crawled into the bed.

Pain shot through me, so much that it made me faint.


	4. Chapter 4

_***I decided to try and see if I can type a story from Shadow's POV again. I do hope that I didn't mess it up to much, lol. Anyway, happy readings!***_

_***I do not own any of the Sonic characters or the Hunger Games characters***_

_***Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games characters***_

_***SEGA owns the Sonic characters***_

-Shadow's POV-

Memories of the past haunted me…

_The screams that I heard from the scientists who were dying around us…_

_Maria and I ran as fast as we could…but there were too many…and she was shot._

As quickly as the nightmare began, it stopped.

Ugh, I hate it when I fall into a flashback like that.

When those happen it's like I don't even know real from unreal, or one person from the next.

I felt a sting on my hand, that feeling you get after you slap someone.

Whoever it was, I must've slapped them hard for my hand to keep stinging.

I just hope that Prim is okay, she didn't look so well when she and Rouge came back.

Which reminds me, I am going to get that bat later.

First thing's first, I need to find Prim and make sure she gets whatever medical help she needs.

Now where did she go?

I see the Doctor walking around, laughing at a joke that he found funny.

None of his jokes are funny, so I suppose that he has to laugh to make himself feel better.

Hmph, pathetic…

I looked around the ARK, and still no sign of Primrose.

My anxiety started to grow, I don't know why but I feel very protective of that girl.

Rouge found me walking around, joy…

"Good morning Shadow," she said, flirting with me like usual.

"Hmph, where's Prim?" I asked, not in the mood to play her little games.

"Wouldn't you like to know? You have some nerve blowing up at her like that. You hurt her really bad, ya know?" She said, with her arms crossed over her chest.

I shot around, hearing the last part…

"What?" I questioned, looking at Rouge intensely.

"You slapped the poor girl across the face and saying that she was the one who killed some chick named "Maria." I was shocked that she could crawl to her room after that and with a broken rib too."

I looked at my hand, oh no…

I hurt Prim, not Rouge…

I hurt her…

I hurt that innocent little girl…

Oh great, maybe I am only a weapon of mass destruction.

Ignoring Rouge's questions, I walked over to Prim's room. The light had been turned on, meaning that she was (most likely) awake.

I knocked on the door, before opening it.

I saw Prim sitting on the bed, crying.

She seems unaware that I have entered the room.

Guilt struck me in the chest, hard.

I went over to the bed, and tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked at me, still crying. But, she didn't flinch or back away from me.

"I'm sorry Prim," I said, after a little bit.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," she stuttered through her tears.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, not knowing what she possibly could've done wrong.

"I didn't mean to hurt you; I promise that it wasn't intentional. Please forgive me, please Shadow." She said, while falling into another spell of crying.

After a little bit, she and I made up and she calmed enough to fall asleep.

I was flattered that she could relax while I was in the room; I guess I made her feel safe.

Her hair caught my attention…

It looked really soft and smooth.

As well did her face…

Her innocent face…

She looks so much like Maria, and yet she looks so different.

I don't know what it is, but she looks similar and different compared to Maria.

She has blonde hair, a small frame, an angelic disposition, and no mean bone anywhere in their bodies.

But, there are some differences that make Prim look different in my eyes.

Not more beautiful than Maria, but more alluring and attractive.

I put one of my fingers on her hair and traced it down her face, I was right about it being extremely soft and smooth.

Prim is different from Maria with her hazel-brown eyes, her muscular arms and legs (not anything too large, but my guess is that she works a lot with that sister of hers), her attitude towards judging those who do bad things, and her heart.

Both of them are extremely angelic, but there is something about Prim and the fact that she loves anything that breathes.

Maybe I love Prim because she breathes…

Who knows…?

Prim does remind me of Maria, but I think that after going through everything we have gone through together I am starting to see Prim as Primrose.

I didn't feel this way towards Maria, I mean I loved Maria but not in this way.

Not the way I love Prim…

Don't ask me how this little, hyper, sweet girl managed to capture my heart.

I have no answer for you.

It may have started out as a Maria feeling, but now it's a totally new feeling devoted only to Primrose.

I remove my hand from her gentle face, now my hand feels somewhat empty and cold.

Cold... almost like the dead…

I shake my head and remember what I am supposed to do.

I can't let her distract me from achieving Maria's revenge.

Sorry Prim, but you and your sister are part of the world that took Maria away from me.

Everyone has to go, and that includes you and your "precious" Katniss.

For what you have done to Maria, Prim…

You are going to be punished like I was…

An empty, meaningless life of solitude and loneliness.

You have triggered me, and now you all are going to suffer the consequences.

Fear the wrath of Gerald Robotnik and Shadow the Hedgehog in the name of Maria Robotnik.

I look at Primrose again, with a look of distrust.

How dare you…

How dare you make me forget my mission and my promise to Maria…?

You little witch, how could I let you do this to me?

Well, we'll soon fix that problem.

Don't worry Maria; I will make her pay for distracting me.

It's time to track down this sister of hers, Katniss Everdeen.

After doing some research, I found out that she is traveling with that blue faker and his crew.

Hmm…probably looking for her sister no doubt…

Sorry, Katniss, you are going to regret ever being born a human.

I heard the alert systems go off.

I guess I won't have to wait too long for Katniss to make her grand entrance.

"Shadow…" Prim mumbled behind me, rubbing her eyes from waking up from her nap.

"What do you want?" I asked, hoping that she'll shut her mouth.

She looked at the screen and a huge, genuine smile graced her face.

"Oh, Shadow you found my sister. Oh my goodness, I can't believe that it's her. I was so worried that I wouldn't see her again. Oh thank you so much Shadow, thank you so much." She said this while wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

I shoved her off of me; she winced because of the pain in her ribs.

"Enjoy seeing your beloved sister while you can. She is going to be a small preview of what is going to happen next. All of the humans on earth will be destroyed, and Katniss here is going to be our first one. So thank you Prim, I guess you really were good for something." I said, as I turned to walk away from the shivering girl.

Then she did something that I thought a girl of her demeanor would never do.

She stood up, and glared at me hard and strong.

What bothered me most was that her look was unafraid.

"You can't…you can't…you…can't do that…to…to…my…sister…Shadow." She said, even though she was clearly in pain.

"Are YOU going to stop me Prim?" I said, taunting her.

"I'm going to try, because I'm not afraid of you."

And with that, she jumped on me and tried to restrain me.

I knocked her off of me easily, and then hit the back of her head.

Now, it's time to get that sister of hers.


End file.
